


Warrior cats : Avventura nella foresta

by Wildstory69



Category: Warrior Cats - Fandom
Genre: Adventure & Romance, Blood and Violence, Death Threats, Friends to Lovers, Friendship, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, Love, Multi, Near Death Experiences, Obsession
Language: Italiano
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-09
Updated: 2021-02-09
Packaged: 2021-03-15 15:53:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,268
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29316660
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wildstory69/pseuds/Wildstory69
Summary: Da sempre i mici domestici e i dissidenti sono visti male dai gatti appartenenti hai clan della foresta. Ma se vi dicessi che grazie ad una profezia tutto l'odio e i pregiudizi che invadono la foresta scomparissero? Lo so, può sembrare impossibile da credere ma , anche la cosa più insensata può diventare realtà solo se si ha la forza di crederci.





	1. Cap1 L'inizio

**Author's Note:**

> Introduzione   
> Vi avverto subito che questa storia e di mia invenzione, quindi oltre hai nomi dei Clan non ci sarà nessun personaggio ricorrente al libro detto questo Buona lettura!

La luna piena splendeva alta nel cielo stellato. Il silenzio era rotto solo dal rumore del vento che spostava le foglie e dal canto dei grilli che risuonavano indisturbati nella foresta. Si poteva dire che quella era una notte tranquilla,una delle più tranquille di molte lune a dietro senza alcun preavviso ci fu un movimento nelle tenebre dove delle sagome flessuose sgusciarono furtive. Ma non erano semplici ombre ,no, quelle erano ombre di gatti, quattro per essere precisi, ed erano tutti in fila indiana. A capo della fila vi era un gatto dal manto marrone e dagli occhi ambrati che scrutava ogni rumore con la massima discrezione << Avanti Tom ti vuoi muovere ?!>> sibilo un gatto non poco distante<> soffio il diretto interessato << Hai forse dimenticato quali rischi stiamo correndo ad attraversare la foresta ?!>> Chiese Tom al compare << Pff..certo che non l'ho dimenticato è per questo motivo che ti sto chiedendo di andare più veloce >>rispose di rimando l'altro. <> si intromise un anziano gatto dal manto giallastro <>. Quelle parole bastarono a far zittire entrambi, sapevano che i rischi nel attraversare la foresta erano tanti, soppratutto se ti immbatevi in qualche pattuglia dei gatti della foresta, sapevano bene che i presunti gatti dei clan non apprezavano gli intrusi, soppratutto se erano mici domestici come loro,ma d'altronde quella era la via più veloce per arrivare in città. Il motivo per qui si trovarono li? Semplice, erano appena stati abbandonati dai loro bipedi per chissà quale motivo. E a peggiorare la situazione una di loro oltre che essere stanca ed affamata era accompagnata da un cucciolo nato da qualche settimana, la gatta in questione era rimasta in silenzio per la maggior parte del viaggio, anche se l'idea di attraversare la foresta non li piaceva si era dovuta accontentare, d'altronde cosa non farebbe una madre per il proprio piccolo?. La cossidetta"carovana " continuo il suo viaggio in totale silenzio, nessuno osava fiatare , tutto questo forse era il risultato della fame e della stanchezza accumulata in quei giorni di viaggio. Anche se percepivano l'odore di prede non osavano cacciare nei territori appartenenti hai clan, se mai avessero dovuto incontrarli non avrebbero rischiato di darli un motivo in più per attaccarli, da quello che sapevano era che se attraversavi un territorio appartenente ad uno dei quattro clan le conseguenze erano terribili.La gatta camminava a passo lento, era molto stanca e l'ansia continua non la aiutava, i suoi occhi erano attenti a qualunque rumore, l'unica cosa che la aiutava a mantenere la calma era nel sentire il leggero respiro del suo cucciolo, che ad ogni suo respiro li dava una sensazione di pace(Tranquillo cucciolo mio..tra poco saremmo arrivati, e da li cominceremo una nuova vita) pensò tra sé la gatta, dopo aver fatto alcuni passi udì un piccolo squittio, senza pensarci troppo girò lo sguardo. A pochi passi da lei si intraveddeva un topolino, era leggermente magro,ma avrebbe potuto saziare temporaneamente questa sua fame, per un momento fu quasi tentata di appogiare il suo cucciolo, per provare a raggiungerlo con un balzo. Ma questa idea scomparve nello stesso modo in cui gli era venuta, con un sospiro decise di proseguire, non riuscì a fare due passi che senti del movimento dietro di lei, per qualche secondo aveva pensato che si trattase di uno dei gatti del clan,ma con suo stupore non vide nessun gatto della foresta, al contrario la figura che le si presentò davanti fu la figura di Semola, il gatto più vecchio del gruppo << Tieni Helen,ne hai bisogno >> le disse con voce gentile << G-grazie >> rispose lei leggermente in imbarazzo , con un po' di esitazione Helen mise giù il suo cucciolo, e con passo svelto si avvicinò alla preda, da una parte si sentiva in colpa di essere l'unica a mangiare ma da un lato Semola.aveva ragione, ne aveva bisogno, solo se fosse stata in forze sarebbe riuscita ad allatare il suo cucciolo , quello fu il pensiero che la spinse adare un morso all frutto di quella caccia notturna. Helen non fece in tempo a ringraziare che poco più in là vide gli altri due suoi amici indietreggiare con farr spaventato, in un primo momento Helen non capì il motivo di tale agitazione ma non appena mise a fuoco non riuscì a trattenere un sussulto. Al di sopra di alcune roccie Helen intravise dei gatti che li guardavano con rabbia e sospetto, istintivamente Helen si avvicinò al suo cucciolo e lo copri con la coda come se vollese prottegerlo, il suo gruppo annuso l'aria circostante nel tentativo di capire da dove provennissero, e non appeba notarono l soltanto 'odore della foresta capirono di essersi imbattuti in una pattuglia notturna, il gruppo si strinse uno vicino all altro, mentre i gatti della foresta non si erano scomposti. Dopo quella che sembrò un eternità uno dei gatti della pattuglia prese la parola <> Ruggi un soriano dal manto grigio scuro dagli occhi ambrati , la piccola combriccola si lanciò degli sguardi incerti,infine Tom prese la parola << Ci spiace avervi causato dei problemi, siamo solo di passaggio, vogliamo soltanto attraversare la foresta >> disse con voce calma<> chiese una gatta dal manto scuro con tono freddo indicando il corpo mezzo mangiato del topolino , questo scatenò l'ira del resto della pattuglia che inizio a soffiare in tono minacioso, il soriano invece pareva il più calmo, e con un solo gesto delle orecchie richiamò a sé il silenzio,dopo che questo avvene l'enorme soriano iniziò a guardare attentamente ogni componente di quella combriccola, e da quello che vide non non ci mise molto a capirlo, d'altronde c'era solo in nome per descrivere dei felino con addosso un collare << So cosa siete , siete dei luridi mici domestici!>> soffio senza nascondere il suo disgusto mel pronunciare quella parola. Tom si rifece forza e riprese a parlare << No...come vi abbiamo già detto vogliamo soltanto attraversare la foresta nientedi più!!>> disse senza trattenere un ringhio, a quella reazione i gatti della foresta si lanciarono uno sguardo complice<< A quanto pare oltre che luridi siete anche maleducati>> disse facendo oscillare la sua coda da una parte all altra << A quanto pare siamo costretti a insegnarvi le buone maniere >> disse senza trattenere un sorriso poco rassicurante. E poi, come un segnale impercettibili , i gatti del presunto Clan del Tuono balzarono giù dalla roccia e in men che non si dica alcuni di loro saltarono addosso a Tom, che provavo a dimenarsi, è in pochi istanti dei ciuffi di pelo iniziarono a spargersi qua è in là. Helen rimase paralizzata, in tutta la sua vita non gli era mai capitato di finire in una lotta così violenta , prima che potesse fare qualcosa si accorse che uno di quei selvaggi stava puntando proprio lei, fortunatamente Semola lo intercettò giusto in tempo , e con una forte zampata lo fece allontanare a malo modo << Helen scappa!!>> gli urlò a pieni polmoni, Helen non selo fece ripetere due volte, non appena riprese il suo cucciolo iniziò a scappare il più velocemente possibile. <> urlò una voce alle sue spalle, Helen non ci mise molto a riconoscerla, era la voce del gattonche aveva ordinato di attacare, sentendo la sua presenza Helen provò a correre ancora piu veloce, ma sfortunatamente per lei, il soriano era piu nutrito e veloce di lei , perciò non ci mise molto a raggiungerla , quando li era abbastanza vicino provava ad afferargli la coda con i denti. Questa caccia stava iniziando ad annoiare il soriano, che non appena si accorse in che direzione stavano andando decise di prendere una piccola scorciatoia... improvvisamente cambiò strada,sapeva che quel luogo era un vicolo cieco, l'avrebbe ripresa è gliela avrebbe fatta pagare per aver rubato al suo Clan!! Helen pregava chiunque la aiutasse a salvare lei ed il suo cucciolo, la corsa durò fino ad un ruscello , Helen era stremata, ma non appena senti che la presenza del soriano era diminuita si azzardo a girare lo sguardo e non vedendolo non riuscì a trattenere un sospiro di soglievo, ma non appena udì un rumore alle sue spalle per istinto Helen si voltò, ma non appena lo fece ricevette un forte colpo , il colpo fu talmente forte da fari perdere la presa del suo cucciolo, che per via per la sorpresa, il cucciolo cadde rovinosamente a terra. In quel momento Helen percepi un dolore straziante alla gola , poco distante da lei si ritrovò davanti quel gatto che con sua sorpresa le stava sorridendo, dopo pochi secondi Helen abbassò lo sguardo e solo allora si accorse che il soriano aveva gli artigli sguainati sporchi di sangue,ma la cosa che lo colpì di più fu lodore del sangue circostante. Vedendo il sorriso del soriano allargarsi Helen abbassò lo sguardo e solo allora si accorse che quel maledetto gli aveva tagliato la gola, Helen non riuscì a dire una parola che il suo corpo cadde a terra, circondato da una pozza di sangue, del suo sangue. Dopo pochi minuti gli occhi della gatta si chiusero definitivamente<< È questo quello che succede hai ladrimia cara, non è nulla di personale >> rise il soriano leccandosi la zampa artefice di quel atto. Dopo pochi di minuti fini di pulirsi decise di tornare da i suoi sperando che questa volta avessero fatto molto di più che lasciare cicatrici, ma non appena fu in procinto di andarsene venne fermato da un pianto acuto , quasi stridulo, incuriosito il soriano segui il suono di quel pianto , e fu sorpreso che poco distante dal corpo inerme della gatta si trovasse un cucciolo (Ma da dove è saltato fuori ?) Pensò tra se avvinandosi, non appena fu abbastanza vicino noto subito il manto marrone del piccolo , e senza esitazione inizio ad annusarlo. E nel percepire l'odore dei mici domestici trattene a fatica un sibilo di disgusto <> disse con disprezzo<< Ed ora cosa mene faccio di te ?>> chiese al cucciolo come se potesse risponderli <> disse girandoli in torno <> disse con voce fredda ma allo stesso tempo divertita. Dopo pochi minuti Il soriano decise , lo avrebbe buttato nel ruscello , non era un modo originale ..ma poteva andare , senza troppe cerimonie prese il cucciolo per la collotolla che per vie della nuova maniera di essere preso si aggito' leggermente emmettendo qualche verso di protesta <<È sta fermo>>ringhio il soriano avvicinandosi al ruscello , non appena fu abbastanza vicino ed era sul procinto di lasciarlo andare << ArtiglioBrutale !! Che cosa stai facendo?!>> venne fermato da un miagolo famigliare << PozzaChiara...>> borbotto tra se , PozzaChiara era lo sciamano del suo clan, era un gatto molto rispettoso e rispettato da tutti i clan , peccato che lo sciamano non andasse molto d'accordo con ArtiglioBrutale, che dalla sua parte era il vice << Allora mi spieghi cosa avevi intenzione di fare con quel cucciolo?! >> chiese lo sciamano avvicinandosi con passo svelto, per tutta risposta ArtiglioBrutale si limitò a fissarlo con fare truce << Sto solo facendo il mio dovere da vice, proteggere il Clan >> rispose freddamente << Salvarlo da cosa esattamente? Da un cucciolo indifeso !?>> ringhio lo sciamano per poi possare il suo sguardo sul corpo ormai esamine della povera gatta<< Per tua informazione questo cucciolo indifeso è il cucciolo di una coppia di mici domestici !! E tu sai bene come la pensa il Clan!!>> ringhio con rabbia il Vice, per tutta risposta lo sciamano lo guardò per pochi secondi e poi riprendere il discorso << Il clan onora la tua forza ArtiglioBrutale >> miagolo con calma << Ma non hai bisogno di compiere una atrocità >>disse guardando il cucciolo che teneva tra le mascelle << E cosa intendi fare ?>> Chiese il soriano << Portiamolo con noi, StellaBianca deciderà sul dafarsi>> disse avvicinandosi, dalla sua parte ArtiglioBrutale non era d'accordo di portare un micio domestico ,ma se quella era la volontà di PozzaChiara era meglio non contraddire <<È sia >> disse con un ringhio <<Che il Clan della Stella ti aiuti>> sussurro al piccolo per poi incamminarsi.

Non appena arrivarono PozzaChiara andò direttamante verso la tana del Leader séguito a ruota da ArtiglioBrutale. PozzaChiara lancio un basso miagolio per avvertirlo ddella loro presenza, non appena StellaBianca li diede il permesso di entrare i due felini entrarono a ruota <<PozzaChiara,che cosa ti porta qui nel cuore della notte?>> chiese con quriosita <<Siamo venuti per avere un tuo giudizio>> miagolo lo sciamano abbassando leggermente lo sguardo << Siamo ?>> Chiese il leader leggermente confuso, solo allora si accorse della presenza del suo Vice,la cosa non lo sorprese piu di tanto, non era la prima volta che venivano da lui per chiedere la sua opinione riguardo ad un loro battibecco, StellaBianca fece per parlare ma i suoi occhi caddero sul cucciolo che teneva ArtiglioBrutale << Che significa questo?>> Chiese con tono leggermente confuso,ArtiglioBrutale appoggiò per terra il cucciolo << Questo StellaBianca è un micio domestico , io è la mia pattuglia abbiamo scoperto un gruppo di mici domestici mentre cercavano di attraversare la foresta e per di più avevano rubato delle nostre prede !!>> ringhio << Domestico o no ora non ha più la madre!>> obbietto lo sciamano <<E non devo ricordarti a chi va il merito >> disse guardando il vice con rabbia.

StellaBianca rimase in silenzio ascoltando attentamente ogni parola , era chiaro quello quello che volessero ma StellaBianca voleva esserne sicuro, con un basso miagolio richiamò a sé l'attenzione,non appena lo sciamano ed il vice li prestarono attenzione StellaBianca parlò <<Mi pare di capire che questo cucciolo sia il motivo del vostro litigio>> disse con voce fredda <<Ma prima di prendere una decisione vorrei sapere cosa vorreste che faccia? >>disse con tono freddo <<Quello che chiedo è che questo... cucciolo venga mandato via !!>> soffio ArtiglioBrutale lanciando sguardi di sdegno al cucciolo che non faceva altro che miagolare nel tentativo di chiamare la propria madre<<Abbandonarlo nella foresta senza una madre è una condanna a morte!!>> rispose PozzaChiara <<È un micio domestico!!non è un nostro problema !!>> sbuffo leggermente arrabbiato<<È se ti dicessi che lo prenderei come mio apprendista?!>> esclamò lo sciamano con rabbia. A quelle parole la tana cadde nel silenzio<< Lo faresti veramente?>> chiese StellaBianca al suo sciamano , per tutta risposta PozzaChiara annuì <<Molto bene,allora è deciso il cucciolo cucciolo rimarrà con noi e diventerà l'apprendista di PozzaChiara >> declaro StellaBianca ignorando completamente l'espressione disgustata di ArtiglioBrutale,dall altra parte PozzaChiara annuì emmetendo leggere fusa << ArtiglioBrutale saresti così gentile da portare il cucciolo dalle regine ? Sono più che certo che FioreMattutino sarebbe felicie di avere una bocca in più da sfamare>> aggiunse StellaBianca, ArtiglioBrutale annuì, ma non appena riprese il cucciolo lanciò uno sguardo truce a PozzaChiara ,per poi uscire.

Non appena rimasero soli StellaBianca si avvicinò a PozzaChiara <<Sei proprio sicuro di volere un apprendista?>> chiese scrutando il cielo stellato <<Si StellaBianca, sono sicuro, e poi credo che quel cucciolo sia speciale >>disse alzando lo sguardo per ammirare la luna<<Speciale?in che senso?>> chiese senza nascondere la sua quriosita << Il Clan della Stella mi ha dato una profezia >> annunciò lo sciamano << Una profezia? E di che si tratta ? >> chiese StellaBianca al massimo della sua quriosita, PozzaChiara annuì leggermente <<Ti avverto, è molto particolare >> disse, per tutta risposta StellaBianca annuì per poi fare cenno di parlare,lo sciamano chiuse gli occhi per riccordare bene lle parole << Se l'odio ed il pregiudizio vorrai eliminare, un nuovo iniziò dovrai inaugurare >> disse per poi riaprire gli occhi <<E tu credi che il cucciolo abbia qualcosa a che fare con la profezia?>> chiese puntando i suoi occhi blu sul suo sciamano <<Non lo so>> ammise <<ma questo è il messaggio che il Clan della Stella ha condiviso con me>> StellaBianca lo guardò attentamente <<Da quando sei diventato sciamano non ti sei mai sbagliato>> asserì il leader << Se il Clan dalla Stella ha condiviso con te queste parole, allora così deve essere>> disse per poi far viaggiare il suo sguardo sul campo.

Bene mie amici guerrieri/guerriere.Ecco a voi il primo capitolo! Spero che vi sia piaciuto, fatemi sapere quello che ne pensate nei commenti,

Detto questo alla prossima! :)


	2. Chapter 2

I CLAN  
CLAN DEL TUONO   
Leader   
StellaBianca- grande gatto bianco dagli occhi azzurri   
Vice   
ArtiglioBrutale - soriano grigio scuro a pelo lungo con occhi ambrati   
Sciamano  
PozzaChiara- Gatto bianco di piccola taglia   
Apprendista:ZampaMora-Bel gatto castano (Originariamente un mico domestico, che verrà adottato dal cal del tuono)  
Guerrieri e apprendisti 

Maschi e femmine senza cuccioli.   
Hanno più di 6 mesi , sono in addestramento per diventare guerrieri.

MantoScuro- gatta castano scuro 

PeloGrigio- grosso gatto dagli occhi verdi  
Apprendista: ZampaChiara- Piccolo gatto bianco dal pelo corto 

TempestadiPolvere: Grande gatto marrone  
Apprendista:ZampadiFoglia-gatta tricolore dal manto screziato 

MantoDorato- Magnifica soriana dorata dal pelo folto   
Apprendista: ZampaCenerina- Robusto gatto grigio con sfumature argente sul muso

OcchiodiGiaguaro- gatto screziato dagli occhi ambrati

StrisciaScura- gatta nera dal pelo soffice   
Apprendista:ZampadiCastagna-gatta smilza dal manto marroncino

MantodiSalice- gatta grigio chiaro 

MantoRosso- gatto rossicio dagli occhi blu 

Anziani - guerrieri ufficiali e regine in pensione  
MantoPezzato- gatto bianco e nero di piccola taglia

MatodiPuma- grande soriano dall'insolito pelo maculato

CodaRotta- Bella gatta tricolore con la coda spezzata 

Regine - Gatte in cinte oppure occupate ad accudire i cuccioli 

FioreMattutino - gatta dal pelo fulvo chiaro

MusettoBianco- gatta nera dal muso bianco 

CodaFulva- soriana chiara , dall'enorme coda fulva

CLAN DELLA TENEBRA   
Leader  
StellaBuia-gatta dal manto nero  
Vice  
CodaCorta- soriano marrone  
Apprendista : ZampadiLuna-Gatta bianca con gli occhi azzurri   
Sciamano  
MantodiFango- gatto marrone scuro  
Apprendista:ZampaStriata- piccola gatta marroncina dagli occhi verdi 

Guerrieri   
PassoFelpato- Soriano biancastro  
Apprendista:ZampadiRoccia- soriano argentato

PeloSplendente- gatta bianca e nera 

MantoSfregiato- gatto castano dal manto orribilmente sfregiato  
Apprendista:ZampadiTopo- soriana molto piccola

MantoBuio- Gatto nero 

SguardodiGhiaccio- Gatto nero dagli occhi azzurri

NubeNotturna- Gatta di piccola taglia dal manto lungo  
Anziani  
NubeGrigia- Soriana grigiastra, cieca da un occhio

CodadiTempesta- grande gatto dal manto scuro striato 

Salsedine- gatta bianca dagli occhi azzurri   
Regine

MantodiNuvola- Grossa gatta bianca dal folto pelo 

FiorediGiada- graziosa gatta dal pelo morbido 

Cornacchia- Vecchia gatta dal pelo nero ingrigito

CLAN DEL VENTO   
Leader  
StelladiNebbia- gatto bianco scuro   
Vice  
VentodiMontagna- grande gatto dal lungo manto scuro  
Apprendista: ZampadiLeone- gatto giallo dal pelo folto

Sciamano  
Cometa-gatta dal manto argenteo 

Guerrieri  
QuorediFalco- grosso gatto con una chiazza bianca sul petto

VentoinTempesta- gatto grigio striato  
Apprendista:ZampaLesta- gatto bianco e nero 

MantodiNube- gatto grigio chiaro  
Apprendista:ZampadiBetulla- gatto di piccola taglia 

MantodiLapilli - smilzo gatto castano 

ArtiglioBianco- gatta scura  
Apprendista: ZampadiBrezza- giovane gatta argentea

MantodiPesca- gatra castano chiaro con il petto e zampe bianche  
Apprendista:ZampadiMandorla-gatto castano scuro 

MantoNero- gatto nero fumo  
Apprendista:ZampadiNuvola- gatta bianca dal pelo lungo 

Regine

FiorediLavanda- gatta tricolore

Nuvola- gatta bianca dal manto corto

FruttidiBosco- gatta nera dal petto marrone scuro

Anziani

Roccia- soriano argentato , sordo

Chiazzetta - grosso gatto bianco e nero

CLAN DEL FIUME   
Leader   
StellaArgentea- soriana snella grigia  
Vice   
MantodiRoccia- gatto grigio scuro dal pelo lungo  
Sciamano   
MantoBagnato- soriano castano

Guerrieri  
VentreBianco- gatto castano dalla pancia bianca 

Granita- gatta grigia dagli occhi verdi

MantodiSasso- soriano grigio scuro a pelo lungo   
Apprendista:ZampadiSabbia- gatta rossicio chiaro

OrmaScura- grossa gatta scura dagli occhi rossi   
Apprendista:ZampadiGhiaia- piccola gatta grigiastra dagli occhi azzurri 

MantoIspido- Gatto nero   
Apprendista: ZampadiSalice-gatto bianco dagli occhi verdi 

ArtiglidiFalco- soriano marrone dai lunghi artigli 

MantodiSalmone - giovane gatto dal pelo grigio e rosso

SguardoPerlato- candida gatta dagli occhi grigi  
Apprendista : ZampadiMare- gatto snello dal pelo blu

Regine 

VentodiSale- soriana grigiastra 

Lampona- piccola gatta dal manto arrancione con riflessi dorati

SguardodiMarea- gatta bianca con sfumature grige dai profondi occhi blu

Anziani

Zoppo- vecchio gatto marrone 

Betulla- gatta marroncina dagli occhi azzurri 

GATTI FUORI DAI CLAN 

Henry- micio domestico che vive al di fuori della foresta ,grassocio dal pelo corto

Fiore- bella gatta snella marroncina dagli occhi gialli,dissidente

MantodiPietra- soriano argentato. Ex del clan del fiume.

Smeraldo- bellissimo gatto nero dagli occhi verdi, dissidente 

Violet- micia domestica dal manto nero 

Jenner- gatto dal manto giallo con gli occhi verdi, dissidente.


End file.
